


When it comes you cannot fight the heat

by Pbabes_143



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, alpha kylo, i love slow burns but this will not be on, mondern au, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbabes_143/pseuds/Pbabes_143
Summary: Rey has always felt empty with only hope to fill that aching need inside, she's never known what has caused it. For the longest time she figured her abandonment has caused this but once she got over it, the feeling never left her.. Not until she met the most beautiful and intimidating man she ever had the displeasure of meeting after graduation. In a seedy bar no less. She wanted to hate him but every time he was near she couldn't think and it wasn't until later she found out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic be gentle but I'd be happy to hear feedback and suggestions for improvement! Hope you enjoy! Also more chapters to come, this is not a one shot fic!

Rey's best friends Finn and Poe thought a night of drinking was the proper way to send her off into the real world. She just graduated college and was happy to go along with them and their antics. Rey's night passed in a blur of shots and drinking games she's never heard of, not even only slightly an hour later she was wasted. She stumbled almost the whole way to the bar through the crowds that she couldn't help bumping into more times than she would ever admitted, to collect more shots and drinks for her and her friends. After ordering the shots and waiting for the bar tender to return she found herself scanning the bar, not looking for anything in particular but when her eyes locked at the man at the end of the bar everything stopped(including her breathing). She tried to look away, considering all she could see was his eyes but she couldn't even blink, had it not been for the tender returning her drinks was she forced to pry her gaze away. As Rey walked back to her table drinks in hand she couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes were still on her. Back at their table Finn and Poe happily yelled "SHOTS OH SHOTS!!" Rey could only laugh and made sure they didn't even think about touching hers once she'd excused herself to the ladies room. Yes she had to use it "break the seal" so to speak but also wanted desperately to cool down her face and body from the strangers intense although not entirely unwelcome eyes that burned with a knowledge he knew her better than she herself ever could. Once satisfied that most of the heat had died down and she took care of her full bladder she promptly left the facilities to join her friends and continue drinking her night away. Much to Rey's annoyance the dark eyes from before were waiting. Feeling braver than she should have in that moment she snapped at him "I don't know what you think you're doing but if I have to break your nose to get the point across I will!" At that the man stepped full into Reys view and though she'd blame her intoxication on it later, she couldn't seem to school her features out of the shock she had upon seeing him in full. Large, intimidating yes (but Rey couldn't find herself to be scared), he wasn't the best looking man she'd met before, sickly pale, nose almost too big for his face, lips fit for a woman in their plump and inviting way, shoulder length ebony hair that framed his face just right, and again those eyes she couldn't look away from. He casually took a few steps closer, Rey still unable to look away from his eyes, grabbed the hair at the back of her head ruffly pulling her hair back to bare her neck to his heated gaze, slowly leaning in towards her neck and inhaling deeply a few times like he couldn't get enough. With his gaze momentarily off of hers her senses came back to her and pushed him away ruffly running back to her friends. Shots and getting stupefied drunk forgotten, she told her friends she'd been sick and just wanted to head on. They offered to go with her but told them she didn't want the night to end Cus she couldn't hold her own. She promptly darted from the bar to one of the waiting cabs outside, as she looked back she noticed the man outside the restroom had followed her out to watch her leave. It took Rey most of the night to sleep and when she did it was of dark eyes and a heat she'd never felt before.


	2. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is Kylo's prey, and will stop at nothing to get what he knows is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took advice from the comments hope this one is better! Thank you for your feedback very helpful!

The next morning Rey woke with a horrible headache. A constant throbbing that not even Tylenol could help. She barely slept at all, which surprised her considering she was drunk enough to black out by the time she got home. She kept having these awful dreams of being hunted by dark eyes that would not give up. After about ten minutes of just sitting in bed nursing her migraine she finally thought to start her day. After her shower and getting dressed she started to smell coffee and breakfast and she followed her nose to the source.  
\----  
"Good morning beautiful!" Finn always his chipper self, was unaffected by the permanent scowl across Rey's face. "Mmoornning" was Rey's best try at a reply. "Hey Rey this is probably strange and creepy but after you left some guy came up to us asking about you," Poe had the luxury of having alcohol not effect him like it does others. "It was weird he kept asking all kinds of questions about you, your name, what you do for work.. Really creepy." Rey's stomach went through the floor. "Um, you didn't tell him anything right?!" Poe laughed "of course not although lightweight here did let your name slip." Finn looked a mix of hungover, sleepy, sheepish and aghast. "I didn't do it on purpose Poe!" Rey laughed, "guys it's ok really what would he be able to do with my first name anyway? Ugh what's the time I gotta be to work around 11?" Finn checked his watch. "You're good peanut it's only a lil after 9." Rey smiled and relaxed, at least today was going smoother than she planned already, thinking she would be rushing off to work the second she woke. Rey, Poe and Finn finished their coffee and pancakes in agreeable silence after that. Once she was ready to set off for work the boys trapped in their famous 'Rey sandwich' (which is a double bear hug) made sure she had her mace for walking home after her shift and pushed her out the door, no doubt to try and recreate the passion they had last night with the absence of alcohol, and she ways ready for a new day. Stepping out her apartment building she noticed a beautiful black Audi suv and couldn't help admire it, being the mechanic and car junkie she was, Rey stood and stared for a few minutes before she remembered work and reluctantly pulled her gaze from the amazing sight before her and promptly started off to work where she knew she'd be elbow deep in cars 30 years from their prime, but she knew she'd dream about that Audi all day.

\-----

As Kylo sat outside her apartment building waiting for his soulmate to leave, he accidentally spilled hot coffee in his lap. Quickly looking for a napkin, he looked up and saw her, coffee forgotten. He hadn't gotten to see her so well in that shithole Hux dragged him to but in the morning light she was even more beautiful than he thought (and he already believed her perfect) her hair wasn't as dark as he previously thought and her eyes had more green than brown, from what he could tell from this distance, and her lips were pouty, looking completely kissable. After a moment Kylo started realizing she was just standing there staring. He couldn't just pull away that'd be even more suspicious but after noticing the way her eyes were traveling he realized she was checking out his car. It was a nice car as cars go but he wasn't completely in love with it. Simply a means from A to B. His company had given it to him anyways. He did like the color though, but the look in her eyes she wasn't paying attention to the color. Once she started walking he waited until she round a corner before he started following from a distance. He was grateful she didn't notice, and In almost no time at all she walked into a garage where she immediately got to work under a hood. "Well now her appraising eyes makes sense, how can I use this to get closer to her?" Kylo knew all it would take to make her his was for her to get close enough to smell him and she'd never leave his side again. Pulling away off to his own job at First Order Inc. he started formulating a plan to make her his.

\-----

Rey's work day went smoothly, well as smooth as it could with Plutt yelling at her to do his job as well as hers. Rey didn't mind that much his job besides the scheduling was to order the parts and they both knew Rey was better at it than him. After the last part had been ordered Rey was about to tell Plutt she was heading home for the day when a tow truck pulled up carrying a black Audi that looked like it was run into a wall. Rey decided to give the car a once over and asses the damages to give the owner an estimate and let him know it'd be started on tomorrow morning. She greeted the tow truck driver "What a shame such a beauty could end up like this". The drivers response was "with who the owner is its really not that big of a surprise.. Anyway it's your problem now." Rey laughed humorlessly "Gee thanks". Just then the owner jumped from the tow cab and came around to be greeted, Rey hadn't looked up still assessing the once beautiful 'work of art' and started off telling him it'd take some time to fix and that she'd have a proper appraisal for him tomorrow. "I'm sure it'll be good as new by the time your done with it, Rey" at hearing her name from a man she'd not yet introduced herself to she finally looked up from the once beautiful car to the owner of it and her brain gave up. Her only thought 'I should have kept my eyes on the car' other than that fleeting thought she couldn't think let alone breathe, looking up and straight into those dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a cliffhanger but I promise you won't have to wait more than a day or two for the next, also since I'll be posting like every other day probably most of my chapters will be cliffys. Fair warning. Though you probably won't notice that much since the frequency of my posts will be quite quick! Love critiques and would be happy to hear what you think should happen, I don't plan to make it easy for Kylo!


	3. Not even a cement pillar can keep him away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo decided to use an insane and dangerous plan to get closer to his omega Rey

Unfortunately for Kylo Rey happened to be up wind to him, not as unfortunate was that as close as he was he could see gold flecks with the green and brown in her eyes now. As she stared speechless he took the opportunity to give her body an appraising once over. Her hair was a light brown chestnut color a little past her shoulders with the few pieces that had fallen from her messy bun, which drew his eyes to her beautiful slender neck, her breasts were not large but fit her frame very well,(he couldn't wait to see how well they fit in his hands) her body was long, petite and slender, and her legs that seemed to go on for miles were a beautiful caramel tan color which he couldn't wait to taste to see if they were as sweet as that sugary treat. Rey cleared her throat noticing his wandering eyes and hopped right back in her professional mode. "I can have the full appraisal for you tomorrow afternoon, you can call the shop on your lunch break I should be done by then." Rey wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "If you'll follow me I'll get your preliminary paper work so I can begin getting it done quickly, I'm sure you'll be needing it running as soon as possible." Kylo just stared at her and she was looking everywhere but him. "There's no rush," he replied hoping to get her to look in his direction, he wasn't so lucky. Giving up on it he said "alright lead the way to the paper work." Standing down wind from her still she was clogging his senses and ability to think of anything other than knotting her...repeatedly. However once she turned to walk towards the desk he got a wonderful view of her ass in a pair of questionably short shorts, though he would never complain. Her ass was perky and muscular, probably the same color as the rest of her tanned skin and he wanted nothing more than to bite into it like a caramel apple. His body was starting to respond and as much as he never wanted to look away they were nearing the desk for the paper work and he didn't want her to see how much she really affected him. Yes, technically she was his, unfortunately she doesn't know that yet 'soon she will'. The only thing keeping him from rutting her here and now.

\----

'FUCK, fuck shit fuck, FUUUCKk' the second Rey laid eyes on him again she immediately became hot all over. Getting a grip on herself and not really enjoying his wandering eyes she hopped back into her professionally polite mode and tried to get this interaction over as quickly as she could without being overly rude. Unfortunately as he was following her she could feel his eyes ogling her backside so she scurried as quickly as she could around the desk to make sure there was something between them. Starting to feel oppressively hot she turned on the fan behind her for some much needed air, then grabbed the proper forms for him to fill out and handed him a pen. After looking back up at him again he seemed intensely focused on the task in front of him, as grateful as she was for his sudden lack of interest in her, she noticed he almost seemed to be too focused like trying to avoid something else entirely. 'Whatever at least he's got his eyes focused elsewhere' she thought, but the more she thought about the more she wanted those eyes back on her so she tried making small talk. "So before you wrecked it, was it a good ride? I hear they're top of the line." At that he looked up at her and she could feel the heat of those eyes on her even with the fan at her back blowing full blast. She really needed some ice cold water and maybe a cold shower. "Honestly I'm more interested in classic cars, it's a good drive but my company gave it to me for the purpose of the clients I deal with. People like that only want to deal with the best and are easily impressed with things like that." He said. Rey finally getting her brain to work asked "How did you crash it? If you don't mind me asking?" He smiled and said "You probably won't believe me if I told you." His response made her feel even more uneasy, not what he said but the look he gave her put her on edge so she quickly got back to the task at hand. "How's the paper work coming along?" 

\----

Kylo figured once they were closed up in the office she would smell him and trigger her omega response, he could already see the tell of heat blush her beautiful face and creep down her chest, he knew she felt it. Unfortunately for him the office had a fan that kept her upwind from him again. Not only did that frustrate him but it also put him directly in the path of her scent and with the little heat he knew she was feeling made it nearly impossible for him to focus. He had to focus on the papers, keeping his own body in check, and then when she started making small talk he had to focus on a response that wasn't 'you're my destiny and I'm taking you right now'. Truthfully he wasn't sure what his response was but whatever he said seemed to frighten her enough that she was trying to get him to finish his task quickly and get him away from her. Focusing back at the task at hand he was starting to realize this wasn't going to be easy.. Omegas never know what they are till they're mated, however his little omega seemed to be completely oblivious to the pull they have. Kylo racked his brain to try and figure out a way to at least get her to smell him before he left her, her scent was already branded on his soul. He's quite surprised she hadn't last night with as close as he got to her, then again the stale beer and her intoxication may have factored into that. Finished with the paper work he handed to her and she smiled while she took it. "Thank you like I said I'll start checking it out tomorrow morning and have that estimate to you by lunch." Rey said still smiling until she noticed he wasn't moving for the door. "Actually there's something else I was hoping to get you to take a look at real quick if it's no trouble?" Kylo prayed to anyone listening that this would work. "Um, sure what's the problem?" Rey said stepping around the desk carefully keeping her distance. "Follow me please" Kylo held the door for her and proceeded to lead the way back to the Audi he purposely had driven straight into a cement pillar of his parking structure. Once there he held the passenger door open for her and ran to the drivers side. After climbing in and shutting the door to try and trap both their scents. "I was hoping to upgrade the steering on this, it reacts too slow sometimes, how I ended up in this situation to begin with." He smiled, that at least was partially true.

\----

After following him back out to his wreck, Rey caught a whiff of the most mouth watering smell she's ever known. Unfortunately belatedly she realized it wasn't only her mouth watering. Once inside the car the smell became more potent and her face and chest (and other parts) were on fire. She heard more than saw him join her on the drivers seat, he started talking about something but Rey's brain wasn't focusing. She started breathing heavily and tried to clear her head but every breath took more mental function from her. "I'm sorry what-what where you ssaying ?" 

\----

'Yes! Fuck YESSS! It's working! Thank you which ever deity was listening.' Slowly and carefully Kylo put the back of his hand on her left cheek feeling her heat, watching her face for any other signs of the heat, once it came on full she would never want to leave his side. "Rey are you feeling ok?" Kylo wanted to laugh knowing exactly what she was feeling. "Um I uh well I don't know, I uhmhm may be coming down with something. I think some fresh air would do me good." Kylo started to panic he was so close! Quickly he grabbed her hand, "Rey I think it's better if you stay seated. I can roll down my window for you if you need air." Knowing it would keep her down wind from him, he took little solace in that. Just a little bit more. Honestly he just wanted to grab her and shove her face in his gland so it can be done with and they could live the rest of their lives with their destined mates. Kylo rolled down his window following through on his word and she seemed to at least be breathing better. "Thank you. Um I'm sorry I don't think I got your name. Mr.?" He smiled like a wolf about to eat his prey. "Kylo, Mr. Ren if you desire but you can call me Kylo." 

\----

Suddenly feeling like she was off the beaten path wearing a red hood on her way to her grandma's house she quickly reached for the door handle and all but flew from the car. Mr. Ren was out just as fast and next to her quicker than she thought he could move. "Rey if you're not feeling well you shouldn't be standing so quickly." She knew he probably meant well but everything about this man, even when he was trying to be nice, put her teeth on edge. "Mr. Ren I'm fine honestly I'm feeling much better now! I'll take a look at your steering column as well, is there anything else you need?" She could clearly see disappointment across his beautiful face, 'when the hell did his face become so beautiful?' Get a grip Rey! "No that's all I need today, I'll be sure to call tomorrow around lunch. Are you sure you're feeling alright? I think you should sit down you look completely flushed." He quickly tried to get close enough to steady her but Rey was quicker. "No thank you though I think I just need to eat probably. Did you need me to order you a cab Mr. Ren?" His jaw was clenched responding "No my assistant will be along to pick me up." Relaxing his face added "It was certainly a pleasure seeing you again though. Would I be crossing a line asking you to have dinner with me sometime soon?" Rey flushed at this handsome man that thought her worth wasting his time and money on. "Honestly sir I really appreciate the thought or gesture but my friends and I have plans already." Trying to let him down as easy as possible because she got the impression this man doesn't like the word 'no'. "But Rey I never specified a time, just that I would like to take you out 'sometime'." Rey flushed even more, if this kept up her feet would fall asleep from lack of blood flow to her outer extremities. "Oh um well how about we see how well I can fix your car up before we decide whether or not that's something we'd want to do?" Kylo thought it over, it wasn't a no. This time he got I'm close enough to smell her and slowly gave her a gentle hug steering her head towards his gland, upon hearing her sharp intake of breath and then feel her breath right where he wanted he knew he hit his mark. He held for a little longer than just appropriate and slightly pulled back enough to see her face flushed, eyes glassy and lidded and her perfectly pouty mouth parted before letting go and departing with a smug wolffish smile and saying "It's a date Rey! See you soon." And with that he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be coming soon but I'm not going to make it easy for him *evil Snoke smile* but when it comes it will be worth the build up!


	4. This way Little lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey works on Mr. Ren's car while Mr. Ren works on getting closer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't get this posted last night my tattoo took longer than I thought but I promise to have another posted hopefully tonight if not it'll be early tomorrow then. Also I wanted to thank everyone for their comments and I'll be using some of your ideas to help the story so be on the lookout for your ideas poker through! Thanks again!

As Kylo wait alone for his assistant Phasma to pick him up, Rey had run away at the first chance she got, he kept trying to think of ways to get close enough to her. 'That's the only way this will work. What can I do to make her see she's my true omega?' Just then Phasma pulled up and he got in. "Wow whatever omega you've been around smells mouthwatering!" Phasma teased but Kylo didn't think it a joke, only a threat on his mate. He looked her square in the eyes, jaw clenched and with predatory calm stated "She's MINE". Phasma just laughed and started driving him home. "While I'm thinking about it Phas could you pull all the information you can on a miss Rey Kenobi?" Not missing a beat Phasma replied "Yes sir." For the rest of the ride Kylo just stared out the window thinking and plotting every way to get Rey.

\----

As soon as she saw Mr. Ren leave Rey packed up her things and headed to her apartment she shares with her best friends Finn and Poe. Practically running to get there quickly, nothing was chasing her but she felt like someone was hunting her.

\----

After a good nights rest and a long talk with Finn and Poe about the strange turn her day took yesterday they convinced her she had nothing to worry about. At first she didn't believe them, still unable to shake that feeling of being some prey, but after really thinking it over Mr. Ren was nice and only trying to help her stay on her feet after her dizzy spell. Right? Yes right. 'Everything's fine, it's not like I'm even seeing him today he's just calling about his car'. And with that thought she wished Finn and Poe a good day and headed off to work. She didn't notice that another car was parked outside her apartment that day, and quickly got right to work on the Audi.

\---- 

After Kylo got her file he read it cover to cover so many times he lost count. Even though he already knew everything he ever needed to with just one sniff. Today he waited to watch her head to work in his new rental, nothing special or eye catching, which turned out to be perfect because she barely spared a glance. Same as yesterday he watched as she got straight to work on his car as soon as she arrived. Once Kylo was satisfied that he'd at least be hearing from her today he drove off to get to his job.

\----

Once Rey got to work she started assessing the damage to the Audi, first she assessed the outer damage and only the front was damaged. Headlights smashed in, hood bent in towards the back, and the front grill seemed to be in pieces. 'All superficial wounds that could easily be fixed, but why didn't he have it taken to an actual Audi shop?' Next she popped the hood to check and assess the internal damage. 'Other than the radiator, which looks to have taken most of the force of the impact everything was fine. Not even the alignment needed fixed..hmm'. " Okay then I guess I should take a closer look at the brakes and then check out the steering like he asked." As she thought the brakes were in perfect working order, and there was nothing she could do to upgrade the power steering. "This is getting weirder by the second!" Just as she voiced that thought out loud the office phone rang. 'I'm sure I know who that is' it was barely noon. She answered it anyway, there was no one else she could make do it for her unfortunately everyone else was busy working. "Plutt's auto repair this is Rey how can I help you?" Of course she was right about who was on the other end. "Rey? That beautiful woman I met yesterday covered in grease?" She blushed, not really knowing why, this strange man had the weirdest effect on her and she hated it so she wanted him to think that comment hurt. "I'll have you know I shower every day, twice if I get dirty enough!" Boom! Rey thought. "I don't doubt that with how good you smell even covered in grease Rey." Damn unboom. "Well Mr. Ren-" interrupting he said "Please call me Kylo Rey." Even angrier now Rey's response was ice cold. "Mr. Ren, I've done the assessment on your vehicle and other than a new radiator and some bodily repairs everything is in perfect working order. Including your breaks and steering." She thought she heard him curse under his breath. "Are you sure the breaks are fine?" 'What did he think she wouldn't notice if they weren't? Dick." Yes Mr. Ren the only thing that needed repaired internally is the radiator, but I'll check the breaks again for your satisfaction. You know it's funny Mr. Ren, if I had to guess how your car was wrecked I'd say you put it right against a wall, probably concrete, and just slammed on the gas. That's the only scenario I can see happening that wouldn't make the airbags go off, and yours did not." All that said his response was stuttered and flustered. "Ah well uh it seemed to me that my brake was stuck and uh oh I'm sorry Rey I gotta go." Click. Rey just laughed and got to work. It was clear to her now that it was no coincidence after meeting in the bar and then the next day at her job what he was really after. 

\----

"FUCK!" Kylo slammed the phone down breaking it. He slowly tried to calm his breathing. Once calm he picked up her file again, he had it memorized but it helped him relax. And PLAN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll be using someone's idea of what Rey should do next! Lol! Again I want to hear your thoughts, criticisms, and ideas on what you think will or should happen next!


	5. Oh little lamb, you can't hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey thinks she's finally done with ever seeing Kylo again but she has no idea just how wrong she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments I've received, they have been extremely helpful and truly I cannot thank you enough. That being said keep them coming! I like incorporating your ideas into this fic! As usual I appreciate any opinions, criticism, and ideas on where you think this story should go! Thank you so much!

Mr. Ren's car only took a few days to fix, during those few days Rey thought about their interactions and was becoming increasingly wary of seeing him again so as soon as the car was fixed she decided she shouldn't be there when he came to pick it up. "Hey Plutt I'm almost done with the repairs on that Audi, only needs to be polished, when I'm done can you go ahead and give the owner a call to let him know it'll be ready tomorrow?" Knowing that tomorrow was Rey's day off she knew she wouldn't have to see him ever again and took great comfort in that thought. Plutts grumbled and grunted response was "something wrong with your fingers you can't dial a phone yourself?" Undeterred Rey simply replied "Of course my fingers are fine but I still have work to finish for it to be ready by tomorrow afternoon. I know you're lazy but I didn't think a phone call would be too much for you!" Plutt glared at her muttering curses under his breath as he headed for the office to make the call. Rey just smiled and went back to work trying to get it done as quickly as possible so she could head home and veg out with her besties watching musicals her boys seemed to love. By the time she was done she was able to clock out for the day. Walking home she had a bounce in her step knowing that she wouldn't be there tomorrow when Mr. Ren came to pick up his car. She was happy to know that after that she wouldn't be seeing him again, but an unfamiliar part of her was screaming that she should not be wanting that. Between being elated that she'd be free of those haunting eyes, and a sad emptiness she could not describe, she was torn. Lost in her thoughts she arrived at her apartment building much quicker than she thought possible. Dumbfounded she stopped looking around trying to figure out why it only seemed to take her seconds to get there she noticed that the car from this morning was parked across the street from her building again, this time she really looked at it and noticed a movement inside the car. More afraid than she'd admit she quickly ran to the safety of her shared apartment. Finn and Poe greeted her with their famous 'Rey sandwich' but quickly noticed her uneasy mood. "Rey hun what's wrong? You look pale and flushed all at the same time?" Poe spoke first, only for Finn to immediately voice his opinion and concern. "He's right Rey, no offense but you don't look good. Tell us peanut what's bothering you?" Reluctantly Rey relayed the whole story about her interactions with the mysterious Mr. Ren and her suspicions about him purposefully wrecking his car and his reaction when she called him out on it. When she was finished telling them the whole story no one said anything for a few minutes, until finally Finn said "So once he picks up his car you won't have to see him again right?" Rey shrugged "I hope not but something tells me he'll find a way to see me again. That's what I'm really worried about, he has the strangest effect on me, I can't describe it. Yes he scares me but it's like my body want him close, I'm so confused about him." Poe who had been silently listening perked up at the last of Rey's words. "Rey hun it sounds to me like this is more than stalking.. Don't get me wrong, I definitely think he's stalking you but I think the next time you run into him you should stick around. Ask questions and see what he really wants, and if his intentions are not good then use that mace in his face then incapacitate him. Ya know nose, knee, gut, nuts and run like the wind. But from what I can tell it doesn't seem to me that he means you any harm." Still wary of this whole situation Rey gave her friends a timid smile and a small voice replying "I'll think about it. Now let's eat I'm starving!" Quick to change the subject from her mystery man. They ordered pizza and spent the night watching the musicals they loved, and fought over the last piece of pizza. Never really having a family of her own she knew these boys were the best thing to happen to her. Wishing them good night she head off for a shower and then bed. 

Once she was out of earshot Finn turned to Poe and quickly got in his face, "spill it. I know you, there's no way you'd just be like 'oh give him a real chance' when she's admitted to knowing nothing about him!" Poe just smiled and gave Finn a knowing look, "calm down love, I already know he has no intention of hurting her, in fact quite the opposite." Unsatisfied with that Finn kept it up, "How could you possibly know that? From what she said he scares the shit out of her!" Still smiling Poe replied "Maybe, but from what I heard it's the same thing that brought you and I together love." Finally understanding Finn thought on it a moment. "So you think this guy is her true alpha? I just thought Rey was a beta.. Did you know she was an omega?" Chuckling Poe gave Finn a loving kiss and said "Of course I knew, honestly any alpha would, but I already had my true omega, and right now I want to show him how much I need him." All to happy to comply Finn was on his feet in seconds. After a beat of thought Finn said "I feel sorry for the alpha that is Rey's true mate, you and I both know she will make it as hard as possible on him." Agreeing through their laughter Poe led Finn to their room. Unfortunately for Rey the walls weren't all that thick..

\----

When Kylo woke the next day he was feeling every happy emotion in the spectrum! 'Today's the day! Finally I'll have my mate to love and cherish and every other stupid thing love makes you want to do!' He didn't bother going to her apartment building to watch her head for work, knowing by noon she would be his. The day seemed to drag on with meetings he wasn't paying attention to and any details that required his attention were asked to be put off until tomorrow. He couldn't stop watching the clock, the countdown for him to unite with his mate forever. Barely past eleven Kylo decided to grab an early lunch 'need to be well fed and hydrated for tonights upcoming events' he thought with a wicked smile. After eating he rushed back to the office to grab Phasma for a ride to Rey's shop so she could drop him off. He radiated excitement and nervousness, he was ready but he worried that maybe Rey wouldn't be. Starting to get irritated with how slow Phasma was driving Kylo tersely said "I could have been there by now if I had walked!" Undeterred Phasma coolly replied "Sir I understand that you are tense and I wanted to take this time to talk to you of your plans. Are you going to hit her on her head, knock her out and drag her to your cave by her hair and claim her on the floor or do you actually have a real idea on how you should handle this?" Honestly Kylo hadn't thought much past getting her heat started with his scent and claiming her as quickly as he could. "What would you suggest then Phas?" With a slight smirk Phasma gave him some practical advice. "Sir, I Think you shouldn't be so intimidating, that could be why she's not yours already, obviously try to be as close to her as possible so your scent will help but I think you should act like you only want to feed her. Treat it like a date and not destiny, yes I know it's fate but she doesn't. Try to woo her before you go full metal Ren on her." Not bad advice Kylo thought. "Okay, how do I 'woo' her?" Phasma laughed "Sir I'm sure you've read her file more times than you could count. Use that information, try asking her to accompany you to something you know she'll like. Date first, let her come to like you while letting your scent work its magic." Kylo thanked Phasma and started racking his brain for ideas for a date that would please her. Soon enough they were at Plutt's auto repair. Kylo all but flew out the car with excitement to see Rey he barely heard Phasma saying "Remember sir take it at her pace!"

\----

When Kylo entered the shop he was greeted by an obscenely fat man who introduced himself as the shop owner Plutt. Quickly looking around he noticed Rey was no where to be found. Furious he interrupted Plutt babbling about the costs of the repairs (money didn't matter to Kylo anyway) "Where's Rey?" He demanded. Plutt faltered for a moment before quickly realizing the reason behind Kylo's question. "What's it to you?" 'Damn' Kylo thought, letting his anger get the better of him he quickly added "She was very helpful to me and I had wanted to personally thank her and commend her on her fine work." That seemed to have hackles a bit so he carefully responded "It's her day off, but I'll be happy to relay her your thanks. Let's go take care of the bill shall we?" Defeated and deflated Kylo followed Plutt to his office to pay the bill and was quickly behind the wheel of his Audi. Once he was stopped at a light away from the shop he exploded. "FUCK! SHE IS MINE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO TO EVEN GET CLOSE TO HER? FUCK FUCKING FUCK FUCK!" He bellowed so loud that the other people in their cars were staring at him like he might start shooting them. Kylo just ignored it and drove off thinking of what his next move would be. Finally at his wits end and completely fed up with this stupid game HIS omega was so intent on playing he decided to make a bold move.

\----

Today being Reys day off and with her boys gone at their own jobs Rey never bothers changing out of her pjs on this day. It's her only day where she can completely be at ease, so she spends this day working on her own personal crafts or just lounging around. Some times she'll work on her beauty regimen to keep ahead of her grooming. After her long and strange week she decides that she will be spending the day enjoying some trash tv in her white tank top and sleep shorts. About an hour in to some horrible housewife show there's a knock on the door, Rey quickly turns off the show feeling like she got caught doing something stupid. Standing and smoothing out her tank and shorts completely forgetting that there's a peephole on the door, she quickly opens it and immediately wished she hadn't. 'What the fuck is he doing here? How does he know where I live? Oh I wish I had more clothes on.. Fuck' Rey and Kylo just stand there staring into each other's eyes before Kylo finally breaks the silence with a smooth smile saying "Well aren't you going to invite me in Rey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there will be smut soon but sorry to say not in the next chapter, it's quite fun torturing Kylo, but....eventually.. He will get what he wants in the end but not as easily as he thinks. Basically in my fic he can't "take whatever he wants". Poor boys Going to have to earn that. *innocently bats eyelashes*


	6. I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow you a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally gets closer to Rey

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Rey just gaped at him, a million thoughts running through her head. Finally snapping her mouth shut she took a fortifying breath and nastily replied. "Mr. Ren-" interrupting he teased "Kylo, Rey it's Kylo." Even more angry now Rey schooled her features into her best 'you make me sick look' and said "Mr. Ren, this is highly inappropriate and frankly disturbing. What are you doing at my home?!" Starting to think this was a bad idea he went with the same lie he told Plutt. "Rey I came here to thank you, and commend you on the amazing job you did on my car for me. I told your boss I wanted to give you a bonus. He told me I could give it to him and he'd give it to you but I didn't believe he wouldn't just keep it for himself, so I made a deal with him. I gave him $50 for your address and he seemed to jump on that before I even had my wallet out." Rey thought it over, "yeah that sounds like Plutt, but I'm afraid I don't truly know you Mr. Ren and would feel uncomfortable inviting you in, if my roommates were here I'd be more than happy to but they're both at work right now." Refusing to spend another second without her Kylo quickly thought of a solution. "I understand your reasoning Rey and it makes me very happy how cautious you are. How about this, you go get dressed while I'll wait out here and when you're ready I'll take you out to eat wherever you want to go? It's the least I can do." A part of Rey wanted to say yes, he truly was a handsome man, and she could see his muscles bulging through his black button down shirt. He seems to like black, still the survivor in Rey wanted to make sure she wouldn't end up a skin suit (or in his case skin briefs) so she decided to take him up on his offer on one condition. "Mr. Ren, I'm willing to take you up on your offer provided my friends Finn and Poe can come with us. There my roommates and I'd feel much safer about this if they were there as well." He didn't seem to like that at all seeing how he tensed, his jaw clenched, nostrils flaring and hands fisting. Relaxing just his jaw, probably so he could respond said "I can appreciate that. Is tonight good for everyone? Like I said before you can pick the place, here's my number if plans need changing." He handed her a card and said, "Until tonight Rey." Rey watched him walk away and didn't shut the door until he was out of sight, falling against it with his card clutched in hand. After she gave herself enough time to cool down she sprang to her feet to call Finn and Poe. Finn had the reaction she was hoping for saying things like "That's weird Rey, so he just shows up and asked you out? How did he even know where you were?" Poe on the other hand didn't seem surprised at all and merely told Rey he and Finn would be there tonight. The only question he did ask was what his number was. 'Whatever boys are weird' she thought and promptly decided to shower and get ready for her "date" with Mr. Ren.

\----

Immediately after hanging up with Rey Poe decided that to give this Kylo alpha a call to give him a few pointers. After one ring the man in question answered "Rey? I really hope you haven't changed your mind about tonight!?" Poe laughed "Yeah Rey would so do that but no buddy she's going tonight. I'm Poe her roommate, also a fellow alpha." Kylo growled upon hearing that information. "Whoa easy tiger, I already have my omega and it's Rey's other roommate Finn. I'm guessing by now you've noticed she's not the typical omega, in fact if it wasn't for her scent she'd be %100 beta. I'm calling to give you some pointers and advice on how to get what you want." Not really wanting help but since none of his ideas seem to be working he tersely responded "I'm listening." Taking his cue to continue "I guess I should start from the beginning, Rey was in foster care her whole life-" quickly interrupting "Yes yes I know all that I had my assistant put together all her information for me!" Poe laughed "I'm sure it's a great file but I bet it doesn't have a lick of information about her own personality. Am I right? Anyways what your file doesn't say is that she went through the worst of the system, spent her days fighting the other kids off just so she could eat. Truly giving as good as she got, nothing timid about her. She grew up tough and doesn't take shit from anyone. Her personality is at complete odds with her omega genes. She'd rather have a bouquet of scrap metal than a bouquet of flowers, she'll fight for others before she'll fight for herself. Honestly I think her omega gene has been dormant since she's lived with my alpha scent for years, basically if you know she's your true mate then you'll have to win her heart first. Your scent alone won't do it, she very strong willed and gets furious if someone thinks that Cus she's a girl she should step aside and let a man do it, it was hilarious the last time that happened she put that Neanderthal to shame! Anyway I hope this helps you make some progress and also we're still on for tonight, she was getting ready when she got off the phone with me." Kylo was stunned "Why are you helping me?" Poe simply replied "I'm not. I'm helping Rey, if you are her true mate then the two of you will find happiness together, also she'll beat my ass for telling you this but she's never been with a man before. I'm sure that boosts your alpha hormones but I'm telling you that so you'll know to be gentle with her. If you succeed in getting that far. Good luck and see you tonight!" Speechless Kylo was just nodding at the phone when Poe hung up. 'Oh a virgin! YESSS! Oh thank every deity ever thought of! She's a virgin! VIRGIN!! I'll be her first and last!' Kylo quickly saved Poe's number to his cell and started thinking over his advice. 'That would explain how she was able to jump out of the car and away from my scent instead of being drawn to it.. So how do I woo the girl who doesn't like girl things?' Kylo had a lot to think on. However he decided he should head home and dress down a little, a girl like Rey probably wouldn't want to go to a five star restaurant.

\----

Turns out Kylo was right about two hours later he got a text from Rey saying she and her roommates would meet him at some place called Maz's diner, at to meet them there at 7pm. She asked if he needed directions, he didn't but he was more than happy to be texting with her. 

Kylo promptly arrived at Maz's diner at seven and immediately found Rey sitting alone at a table with four chairs. Before he could walk over to her a little old lady that barely came up to his thighs with glasses too big for her face greeted him. "How many?" She asked Kylo still staring at Rey replied "Actually I'll be dining with her." Maz followed his line of sight to Rey then looked back to him. "That girl there is something special, is your interest in her true?" Stunned she could see through him Kylo calmly replied "If she'll have me then yes I'll be true to her and only her." Apparently that was all Maz needed to here, moving aside for Kylo to pass with a warm smile gracing her wrinkled face. Seeing Kylo approaching Rey promptly stood, he was halfway to her his long legs eating the distance with predatory grace. She took the few seconds before he reached her to study his appearance. Instead of his button down shirts he was wearing a plain black tee that showed off his impressively muscled biceps and a pair of dark denim jeans with boots that seemed to amplify his graceful steps into an echoed stomp. Her mouth was desert dry and she quickly grabbed her drink, drinking it down almost the whole way. Once she turned back to face him he was right in front of her, a small smile gracing his handsome face. Rey immediately blushed and began to stammer out an explanation for why it was just the two of them right now. "Finn and Poe should be h-here soon, they were just l-leaving the apartment last I spoke to them, b-but they're coming." 'They better be' she thought. "Okay that's fine, but can we at least sit down while we wait for them?" He asked gesturing toward the chairs. "YES" Rey cringed at the shrillness of her voice, clearing her throat she tried again, "Yes of course Mr. Ren." Exasperated with the 'mr Ren shit he rolled his eyes and looked her straight in the eye "Rey please I don't want to ask again, my name is Kylo. Not even my father was 'Mr. Ren', I don't call you miss Kenobi. I'd like us to be equals. That's not asking too much is it?" Still wary about all of this Rey chose to indulge him on this little matter. 'It's not that big of a deal anyways' she thought. "Very well Kylo. So have you ever eaten at a place like this before?" Trying to change the topic to something more comfortable for her. "Yes actually, this exact diner. My mother is a good friend of Maz and we used to come here every Sunday for lunch, but before I forget do you remember when I told you earlier that I had a gift for you?" Skeptically Rey half nodded yes. "Well I asked you to dinner because you seemed very flustered that I showed up at your place and I thought it'd be better when you're expecting me. Anyways here." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Rey, as soon as she opened it her eyes were as round as saucers. "Oh my, I couldn't possibly accept this Mr er Kylo. This is way too much, how much is this exactly?" Enjoying the flush that broke out on her cheeks he smiled at her and said simply, "Five grand." Rey's mouth flew open like she wanted to say something but he continued "Rey this isn't a gift. You earned this, that's the amount I paid to Plutt for the repairs on my car and I know you didn't even receive a quarter of that, even though I know you were the one who did all the work. So like I said this is not a gift you can return, it's simply a paycheck for your service." Rey didn't know what to say, she's never seen this much money in her life and he's right about her doing all the work while Plutt gets all the money. Deciding she really needed it and that he was right that she earned it, she gave him a beaming smile dimples and all, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly to her. "Thank you so much, if your car ever needs fixing again I'll be more than happy to be the one to fix it and I promise you'll get a much better deal than Plutt would ever give!" Knowing she doesn't realize he could and wanted to take her words the wrong way, he slowly embraced her back, burying his face in her gland, while he could feel her warm puffs of breath on his. Knowing he had to take this slow he reluctantly let her go and said "I'd be honored to have you be the only one to fix my cars." Smiling still she raised a questioning brow, "Cars? Exactly how many do you have?" He smirked knowing he'd finally be able to impress her with something, "The Audi is just my company car, I believe when we met I told you I like classic cars, I have twenty five classic cars, and I'm no where near done. The oldest car I have is a 1925 Renault 6 CV NN." Beyond impressed Rey wanted to know more but before she could Finn and Poe showed up so instead she hastily replied "I'd very much like to see your collection Kylo." Anything for his omega Kylo said "It's a date." Immediately Rey blushed and turned her attention to her friends.

\----

After introducing Kylo to Finn and Poe the four of them fell into easy conversation, nothing forced and no awkward silences. Poe had managed to get Rey to sit next to Kylo stating "I've been away from Finn all day at work, please don't keep us apart now." Knowing that it was useless to argue she timidly sat next to Kylo. Once the food came and went Rey got a whiff of that wonderful and intoxicating smell. 'Must be Kylo's cologne.' Wanting to know what kind it was she asked, " Kylo you smell amazing, what's the name of the cologne you wear? I've never smelled anything like it before!" Kylo and Poe exchanged knowing looks, and Kylo wanted to push her a little bit more. "How about you try to guess? I want to see if you can figure it out. Come close and smell right here." He said pointing to his gland. Rey did, got her face as close as possible without touching him and continued smelling him trying to figure out what kind of cologne he was wearing. It was a mixed scent, manly musky, smokey like a wood burning fire, earthy like damp soil after a freshly fallen rain in a forest, a sweetness like a freshly peeled Apple. It was like a mix of all of Rey's favorite things. Suddenly she felt her face burn with a blush that kept moving down her body past her chest, and straight into her core. She immediately pulled away from him and downed her drink, completely embarrassed by her body's reaction she admitted defeat. "I- I'm sorry I can't seem to place it." Kylo laughed knowing the reason why. "it's alright Rey I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. May I drive you home?" Rey looked to Finn and Poe, Finn gave nothing away but Poe gave her an encouraging nod. "Sure I'd appreciate that very much, also the drive will give us a chance to schedule me in so I can see your car collection." She said her goodbyes to Finn and Poe and allowed Kylo to escort her out to his car.

\----

The car ride was a short one but they were able to agree for her to stop by his place the day after tomorrow. Parking his car near the front steps of her building he quickly jumped out and rushed to open her door for her. 'How sweet' she thought but trying to sound offended when she stated "Kylo I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door!" Though she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I know Rey, but my mother taught me how to be a gentleman and I often put it to practice. I'd like very much to be a perfect gentleman for you." She blushed as she let him walk her to her buildings door, as she was turning to bid him good night she was struck with that mouthwatering scent again. Suddenly unable to control her urges any longer she tentatively reach her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. Kylo quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the scant distance between them, pulling her body as close to him as he could without crushing her. He could feel her heart pounding where his hand rested on her upper back and he could hear her breathing pick up into tiny pants. He could feel the alpha in him trying to take over but knew he needed to take it slow, but the longer they embraced the harder it and he was becoming. It certainly didn't help that he could smell her arousal flooding his senses. He took a fortifying breath and took a step back, looking into her face he could see her heat beginning. Flushed from her face to below where his eyes couldn't see, glossy Lust filled eyes swimming with need, her soft panting and her skin was fever hot to his touch. He can tell her body is ready to be mated but after his conversation with Poe he wasn't about to take advantage of her. 'Soon, but not tonight' he thought, however seeing her beautiful face in almost a full heat he couldn't just leave without something. Gently reaching up and placing both his hand on her cheeks, he slowly leaned down to press his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle and loving at first, until she reached her hand up to card through his hair and he let his own hands trail over her clothed breasts and ass. She gasped and fisted his hair pulling him closer, he let his tongue slip through her lips and tasted her. She responded in kind and soon their tongues were gliding around each other's like silk. Realizing that if they kept this up they wouldn't stop so Kylo slowed down the kiss and pulled away. Rey just stared at him bright eyed and confused, "Rey, I really like you, but I think we should get to know each other better first, don't you agree?" Coming back to herself Rey realized he wasn't turning her down but actually wanted more than just what was between her legs, she smiled up at him, "You're right, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me, really I'm not that kind of girl. I would like to get to know you better fist, I would like that very much Kylo. Thank you for dinner, I'll see you soon. Good night Kylo." After giving him one last kiss on his cheek she headed into her apartment for a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the advice and ideas I've gotten, I'm working on fixing my mistakes truthfully I'm very new at this but I'm working on getting better! Thanks of course goes to everyone putting in the effort to critique and help suggest ideas to move the story along! All mistakes are mine I have no beta. If there's anything wrong please let me know, I want to get better at this! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to let everyone know I have not abandoned this fic! I'm actually not happy with the previous chapters and am editing them, also when I post the actual chapter 7 it will swiftly be followed by 8! Then I'll post once maybe twice a week after that till it's done anyway thanks for your patience and comments were very helpful! 

P.S. When I do edit the chapters I'll post in the notes if there's big changes or not so you can choose for your self if it's worth re-reading! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will become longer the more the story progresses on. I look forward to your feedback and will do my best to respond and of course take any ideas you have to incorporate into the story. Will also be posting as often as possible so no posting schedule but I can promise you will not have to wait long for it to be finished!


End file.
